


Under Beelzebub's Control - Kinktober day Twenty Seven - Bondage - Quefish

by Blackrayvn



Series: Kinktober [27]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Archangels, Beelzebub Has a Penis (Good Omens), Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub is Gender F luid, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, F/M, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Hand Jobs, M/M, Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sex Toys, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackrayvn/pseuds/Blackrayvn
Summary: NSFW - Kinktober - BondageIn a penthouse suiteclandestine meetings andfraternizations have been happeningfor centuries, and not by the ineffablehusbands...
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Kinktober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950499
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Ineffable Kinktober 2020





	Under Beelzebub's Control - Kinktober day Twenty Seven - Bondage - Quefish

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW - BONDAGE

**Kinktober Day Twenty Seven - Bondage - Quefish**

_Under Beelzebubs Control_

**[Day Twenty-Seven, Playlist - Click for Music](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-B2IVpkcxi5j3yvhTTtpAg8FbiqJxfxX) **

Gabriel found himself in a highrise apartment, possibly even the penthouse. Looking around, he took in the atmosphere; Beelzebub had invited him to come over. It wasn't the first time that they had their very own clandestine meetings, and they most definitely had been fraternizing for centuries.

There was no reason for an angel and a demon to be the only ones in love or having fun. Gabriel knew that Beelzebub and himself had a different kind of fun. Aziraphale and Crowley were just now stumbling into what Beelzebub did to Gabriel.

A noise from the room behind a closed door had Gabriel shivering already. He could feel himself already becoming aroused; he knew what was coming. The door opened, and he knelt without being told; they both knew how this went. Beelzebub walked up behind the Archangel, blindfolding him, sliding their hands around Gabriel's neck, down his chest, feeling the strength of the Archangel drove Beelzebub to distraction.

To have one of the most powerful archangels in all of Heaven bowing to their very will turn Beelzebub on. Placing a hand under Gabriel's chin, they pulled him up; Gabriel followed, led by the Beelzebub. Entering the room, Gabriel could feel the cool air.

Stopping where Beelzebub led him, he knelt back down; a light tap on his shoulder had Gabriel quickly placing his hands behind his back. Beelzebub smiled widely as they put a chain on either wrist, a snap, and his arms were pulled back. Feeling his power being removed from him, he gave it willingly as his breath hitched.

An audible gaps left the Archangel as Beelzebub snapped, and clothes were condemned to the corner of the room. Beelzebub circled Gabriel as though he were prey, dragging their fingers over the bared flesh, leaving a trail of red flesh under each finger.

"Are you going to be good for me, Gabriel? My Archangel?"

"Yes, Mastress..."

"O-oh well, that's juzzzt lovely."

Gabriel got a smack on his ass by a riding crop, his body jerking forward at the touch, hissing through his teeth. Beelzebub loved the sound of Gabriel as they brought the crop down again over Gabriel's ass. Taking in each and every sound, listening for when the hiss became a moan.

Gabriel's ass reddened with each downward slap of the riding crop; hearing the moan they were looking for, Beelzebub ran their hands over Gabriel's ass, drinking in the sounds, the pleasure that they were able to give, and what Gabriel was willing to take.

"You're doing so well, Gabriel, so very well. Maybe you deserve a treat.."

"Yes, please, Mastress, please."

Beelzebub grinned, walking to the front of Gabriel, placing a foot on his shoulder Beelzebub grinned. Pulling Gabriel forward, his mouth opened, not knowing what he would be given yet. Beelzebub changed and twisted between forms on a whim; on some days, it wasn't even up to them, they just were, and they loved it, as did Gabriel.

Gabriel was allowed to touch with his tongue finding both efforts today; he almost broke a cardinal rule of speaking without permission. Instead, his mouth was filled with Beelzebub's cock, that he greedily sucked, swallowing them, feeling the push against the back of his throat. Then all too quickly removed, with a groan, Beelzebub smirked.

Gabriel heard the snap, felt the chains as they were pulled tightly, making him roll backward till he was on his back. His ankles bound and pulled apart, he felt the ropes that encircled his legs, under his knee, stretching his legs apart and back. Gabriel couldn't help his breathing; he knew what was coming; it took everything in him from not squealing slightly in anticipation.

Beelzebub knelt next to Gabriel, their small form looking over the impressive Archangel, licking their lips. Running the crop along the sides of Gabriels heavily heavy cock, Beelzebub smirked, seeing it twitch at their touch. A snap of the crop against Gabriels cock, brought another round of hissing, another bout of arching, panting, the glisten of precum, and Beelzebub used their tongue licking it off the head.

Gabriel moaned as Beelzebub wickedly grinned. Kneeling between Gabriels pulled back legs, Beelzebub held a butt plug, grinning at the lubed up toy, pressing it slowly into Gabriel. Moaning, gasping, Beelzebub watched as beads of sweat now ran down Gabriel's temples into his hair. The plug being fully inserted, Beelzebub slid their fingers along the underside of Gabriels cock before standing.

Placing one leg on either side of Gabriel, Beelzebub looked down at their Archangel.

"What color.."

Gabriels panted, without an answer; Beelzebub looked slightly worried...

"Gabriel, what color, you need to answer, or we stop..."

"Gr-green..."

Gabriels panted out much to the delight of Beelzebub, slowly they lowered themself to straddle Gabriel, letting his cock slid between their folds, their hand wrapping around themselves before taking Gabriels cock inside them as well. Some days were all-encompassing, leaving them both tired and walking funny. This was one of those days.

Beelzebub ground downward onto Gabriel as they stroked their cock, watching Gabriels struggle against the chains wanting desperately to touch Beelzebub, they waited.

"Please, fuck, Bee, please, let me, please...I need."

"Oh, my little archangel..you've been so good for me."

Beelzebub snapper their fingers releasing Gabriel's wrists but not his legs. Gabriel's hands found Beelzebubs hips, moving them, pulling them down harder by his hands, feeling his cock slid further insides them. Beelzebub took one of Gabriel's hands, placing it around their cock; as they rocked their hips, Gabriel stroked Beelzebubs cock, bringing his fingers to rub against their clit.

Gabriel already knew not to cum until Beelzebub said he could; grinding his teeth together, he tried waiting. It didn't take much longer before Beelzebub was panting, praising their Archangel. A moment more and Beelzebub toppled into bliss, Beelzebub pulled the plug from Gabriel, sending him into his own bliss., leaving them both lying on the floor together, chains and ropes removed.

As much as Beelzebub would say they couldn't care about anyone anymore, Gabriel knew his demon was very nice. Feeling the blindfold being gently removed from his eyes, he looked up into his Bee's eyes. Gabriel could see the love for him there, and if that wasn't enough for him, Beelzebub always cleaned him up with no miracles. Wanting to care for him by hand, to feel him come back down from whatever plane they had placed him.


End file.
